callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassination of Vladimir Makarov
The '''Assassination of Vladimir Makarov '''was an operation after World War III. It was undertaken by John Price and Yuri of the newly reinstated Task Force 141 as a last act of vengeance for all of Vladimir Makarov's actions throughout the war, including the death of John "Soap" MacTavish. Entering the Hotel Oasis Price and Yuri entered the area via armored van, heavily armed and wearing Juggernaut armor. Nikolai managed to take control of the security feed, giving Price and Yuri a feed of the security cameras in the hotel. Hotel security discovered them inside the van and began shooting the vehicle, prompting the two to leave the van and fire back. They shot through a small armada of hotel security guards and reached the hotel, smashing through the defenses and destroying many accompanying security vehicles while allowing the hotel guests to flee unharmed. They entered the elevator, which Nikolai hacked to move up manually to the top floor. At this point, two Little Birds arrived to retrieve Makarov from the rooftop, with one attempting to kill the duo as they ascended the elevator. Price and Yuri successfully shot down the chopper, but it smashed into the shaft, causing a fire that disabled their lift and damaged their armor. After shedding their armor, the two men jumped onto an adjacent elevator sent by Nikolai as the first lift plunged to the ground floor, and the two men prepared for their final assault on Makarov with only minutes until he escaped. Reaching Makarov Upon arriving on the top floor, Price and Yuri met Inner Circle resistance swarming the hotel atrium. They fought through the Inner Circle soldiers and began getting closer to their objective. They spotted Makarov in the restaurant and gave chase, but the entire floor was destroyed by the remaining Little Bird helicopter, causing it to collapse. The floor beneath them started falling and Yuri becomes immobilized when a piece of steel impaled his stomach. Price survived largely uninjured and Yuri urged him to go on without him. Price then reached the roof where Makarov attempted to escape on the Little Bird, only for Price to jump aboard while it was in mid-flight. Killing Makarov Price is successful in killing the two pilots just as they are fleeing with Makarov in tow, throwing one out and stabbing the other to death just as the latter attempted to shoot him. However, in the scuffle the controls were damaged and despite Price's attempts to regain control, the chopper smashed into the hotel roof with both men aboard. Price survived the crash and was flung from the flaming wreckage, while Makarov also emerged alive. Price and Makarov slowly moved towards a pistol in between them, but Makarov reached it and prepared to kill Price. Yuri however intervened and shot at Makarov, wounding him in the shoulder but Makarov performs the Mozambique Drill on him, killing him instantly. However, he provided Price with enough time to get up and tackle Makarov to the ground. He then proceeded to brutally beat and strangle Makarov, wrapping the helicopter cable around his neck and sending himself and Makarov crashing through the glass roof. Price survives the fall by landing on the atrium, and Makarov is hung as the cable snaps his neck, finally killing him and marking the end of the Inner Circle. Police forces soon moved to secure the hotel while Price calmly smoked a cigar, satisfied in finally having achieved his revenge. Category:Conflicts